Floating on Still Water
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: Harry is a magical creature, and is discovered by Snape. From this discovery they form a bond as Harry tries to decide what to do with his life.
1. A Sight of Beauty

Title: Floating on Still Water

Author: Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape

Summary: Harry is a magical creature, and is discovered by Snape. From this discovery they form a bond as Harry tries to decide what to do with his life.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Severus, Draco/Ron, Ginny/ Hermione, and Sirius/Remus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue!

Feedback: Always welcome!

Chapter One: A Sight of Beauty

He was standing. No, not standing, floating… he was floating on water and Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could only stare at the magnificent sight that gracefully stood in his line of vision. Harry Potter, nineteen years old now and breathtaking in every way stood, hovering above the water in the lake at Hogwarts in the rain. Head thrown back, eyes to the sky he looked like a fallen angel with the thick green wings that were stretched out for the world to see. They were the exact same color as the deep green of his eyes that overflowed with tears. Severus watched amazed as Harry was engulfed in a blue light. He could only gasp as Harry continued to glow blue and the something happened; Harry began to change. His fingers became claw like with sharp talons. His face morphed so that he had a large bill that looked to be about three feet long. He kept his slender body but his feet also morphed so that they looked like flippers. Harry opened his bill and let out a wail that tore at the usually stoic professors' heart. Slowly, tears still streaming down his face Harry began to sing in soft cawing sounds making Severus want to reach out and embrace the awkward creature that stood in front of him in his arms. Harry's song went on for a couple of minutes before he spread his wings and flew gracefully into the Forbidden Forest. Severus without a second thought went running after him, not sure why but knowing that he could not leave Harry alone.

Severus ran fast searching the sky for vibrant green wings that would stand out against the dark grey sky. Not mindful at all of the creatures he could encounter his eyes roamed the heavens for the vision he had once gazed upon. Severus heard a whoosh sound and turned running as he heard Harry begin to sing again in his harmonious caw. Severus ran for a full half hour before he saw Harry land in a field in the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Still cawing gently he began to thrust his beak in the field which Severus then noticed was made of corn. He watched enamored as Harry began to eat, making a sound every now and then to show his contentment.

Severus watched Harry eat his fill before slowly turning to where Severus was and noticing him for the first time. His eyes widened as he realized that Severus had followed him. Staring into Severus's eyes Harry waited knowing that he was going to see disgust and surprised when he only saw acceptance, curiosity, and concern. Slowly Harry approached Severus and standing bill to mouth began to sing. Severus could feel it, the earth, the wind, and water, they were charged with an energy that was being supplied by Harry.

Severus felt a shift in him and did not react to it, trusting Harry; when he stopped singing he whispered gently into Severus's mind, 'Can you hear me Professor?' Severus blinked in surprise and answered, 'Yes I can Harry, that's an interesting trick you can do Potter.' Severus heard Harry laugh and then give a soft sigh, 'Neat isn't it? I'm glad you aren't scared of me.' Severus gave Harry a questioning look and answered, 'Why would I be?' Harry snorted and replied bitterly, 'Because I have a three foot bill, flippers for feet, oh and I'm sprouting wings. I must look so bizarre, just one more thing to add to the Harry Potter Freak Factor.'

Harry was shocked by the mental smack that Severus sent to him and listened with eyes wide as Severus said, 'You are not a freak, Harry Potter and the next time you say that I will hex you. What your relatives told you as a child was not true and you should not listen to them. You are a wonderful young man. Who else but you defeated Voldemort? Who else single handed saved Dumbledore for a curse that has never had a person survive, its deadly venom? Who continues to help the wizarding world with orphanages and a better auror training program? No one else but you, you've proven your worth a million times over, being a magical creature only adds to list of which makes you very unique.' Harry smiled and sent Severus a wave of thanks as he lifted his bill out into the sky.

'Thank you Professor I needed that. But I could have never defeated Voldemort without you and countless other people, and that venom I did not heal Dumbledore Nagani did. And on the subject of magical creatures, no one but you, Dumbledore, and Fawkes know what I am so please don't mention it to anyone. It's still my little secret.' Severus nodded his promise to Harry and then asked, 'What magical creature are you?' Harry giggled and replied, 'I'm a Boobrie; it's a magical creature from Scotland. Please I'll explain everything later but right now we have to get back to the castle. I'm doing a presentation in Hermione's Muggle Studies class about computers. You know 'Mione trying got Professor Dumbledore to bring computers to Hogwarts for next year.'

Severus nodded and replied, 'Yes I am aware of Miss Granger's want of computers, I think it's a good idea.' Harry sent his surprise and Severus answered, 'It would help them learn, they could research on the net, and learn a lot more than they can right now with books. It would be a very practical teaching tool for the students.' Harry laughed at Severus's and Severus inhaled deeply trying to savor that sound that was rarely ever heard from Harry. Severus's sharp eyes caught the yawn that came after that heavenly sound, and caressing a wing Severus said in a teasing, 'Come, we should get back so his royal highness can sleep.' Harry stuck out his tongue at Severus mentally and hugged him before he could say anything taking off into the night.

It was a short flight and when they landed in front of the lake, Harry let Severus on the ground gently before flying and then floating over the water. It was only then that Severus remembered that hours earlier Harry had been crying in the same position he was in now. He watched as Harry threw up his hands and began to caw in a soft voice and watched as a funnel of water shot up around hair hiding him from view, slowly that water went back down into the lake and when it did, Harry stood still floating peacefully. He flew toward Severus and landed in front of him. Smiling at him briefly Harry closed his eyes and slowly his green wings retracted into his body. Gracing Severus with another smile, Harry grabbed his hand and led him back to Hogwarts so they both could rest and reflect.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

Isabelle


	2. Why?

Title: Floating on Still Water

Author: Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape

Summary: Harry is a magical creature, and is discovered by Snape. From this discovery they form a bond as Harry tries to decide what to do with his life.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Severus, Draco/Ron, Ginny/ Hermione, and Sirius/Remus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue!

Feedback: Always welcome!

Chapter Two: Why?

Severus Snape sighed as he glanced at Harry from across his tea cup. Harry had looked beautiful. He had finally reached the height he would be for the rest of his life; standing at 5"8, with messy neck length jet ink hair that refused to be tamed. He was even more enchanting in person than in Boobrie form with green eyes that glowed because of his magical creature genes, and smooth sun kissed skin, with oval frames that added to his face rather than made him look like a poor excuse of a human being.

Severus on the other hand looked the same as always. Greasy hair that had to be that way so that the fumes from the different potions he worked with didn't make him go bald. His hooked nose was the same as well standing proudly on his face, sneering at the sight of perfection, his teeth were still stained from all the potion testing he had done over the years, and his hands were as elegant as ever. His hands which had at one time or another stopped death, and brewed potions with an efficiency rarely ever seen in the magical community.

"So Harry, are you finally going to explain to me how you became a magical creature?"

Harry nodded, as he sat his tea cup down, "It was a gift; or rather a weapon." Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry when he didn't elaborate.

"A weapon? A gift" he question not at all understanding how something Harry seemed embarrassed about could be considered a gift. "Yes, a weapon, from twelve very powerful and pissed elemental spirits that died by Voldemort hand."

Harry stood and began to pace as he continued to explain, "They came to me in a dream and they transformed me using a magical ritual called the Sonara Liguo. It's a ritual that the ancient Scottish people used to invoke the spirits of the world to help tem in times of need and guidance. The bird that I transform into is a water bird. My being a magical creature was "the power that Voldemort knows not."

"It was me as a magical creature, and my song of the dead that killed the final piece of his soul, after we destroyed all the other horcruxes. Do you remember when I went missing when I was at the old Riddle House?"

"I was transported to another realm where they could sustain a human form and I could be transformed into this."

Harry made a chocked sound and then whispered, "I begged them not to do it. Ask them not to make me anymore of a freak then I already was but they wouldn't listen."

"They said that I was fighting darkness itself and so I had to be dark. They said…t… that I was to light to kill him that this was the price that the orphan savior had to pay, my soul."

Tears began once again to stream down Harry's cheeks but he ignoring them has he continued. "So they transformed me. It took three days and it hurt so much, I wanted to die Severus, I still do. My job has ended and now the world has no need for me."

Harry sat down and began to sip his tea as Severus stared at Harry with understanding eyes. "All the deatheaters have been put away." Harry whispered around his cup, "There's no place in this world for a possible second Voldemort."

Severus' eyes narrowed as he growled out, "Harry you should not believe a word that Cornelius Fudge puts in the paper. We all know you are no threat to us."

Harry snorted and said, "Really because a third of the wizarding world doesn't agree with you. But that's the plight of every hero, to be loved, and then hated, because I have no one to fight for me; the sacrificial orphan, with no home to call his own. The wizarding world can do this because I am theirs, their property, and their bloody salvation."

"So what that I saved the world systematically ten times, put away terrorist for the past year, and helped the auror division. So what that I helped create a world where no child has to be in fear of losing their parents or worse their own life; no that doesn't matter because I don't, I wouldn't even be alive right now if the elemental spirits hadn't stepped in and saved my ass by making me a magical creature."

"I was suppose to die with Voldemort, so why? Why am I still alive? Tell me Severus because I don't know anymore and it hurts and it doesn't stop. But last night seeing you, knowing that you were there did make it go away a bit. So what does that mean? What?"

Severus simply looked at Harry feeling helpless to stop the pain that seem to have been kept bottled up inside Harry for too long.

Authors Notes: Sorry this took so long to get out I hope you liked it. I know Harry has a lot of angst in this chapter, the next is Severus rebuttal. I probably revise this chapter so be on the look out. Ja ne Mina.


End file.
